peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaids/Rescuing Poppy and Branch
(At the eastern part of Mobiusland, unaware of what happened at the Troll Village, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Molly, Dorothy, Toto, Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, and Teddiursa watched from up a rocky cliff side and saw six mermaids enjoying themselves below. The first one is a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and wearing a yellow crown, a pink bikini bra, and a pink fish tail. She is Princess Peach. The second woman has short brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a gold crown, a yellow bikini bra, and a yellow fish tail. She is Princess Daisy. The third woman has short pale blonde peek-a-boo hair, blue eyes, and wearing a silver crown, a mint green bikini bra, and a mint green fish tail. She is Rosalina. The fourth woman has long blonde hair, elf-like ears, and purple eyes and wearing a gold tiara, a white and pink bikini bra, and a white and pink fish tail. She is Toon Princess Zelda. The fifth woman has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a red and blue bikini bra, and a red and blue fish tail. She is Samus. And the last woman is a blue and white -furred vixen with green eyes, and wearing a white and black bikini bra, and a white and black fish tail. She is Krystal. As they watched the mermaids enjoying themselves, Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal watched in awe) Dorothy: Just imagine. Molly: Real live mermaids. Cosmo: So wonderful. Sonic: Would you like to meet them? Tails and Knuckles: Yeah, you wanna? Girls: We love to, guys. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then went ahead to meet the mermaids first. As Sonic attracted the mermaids’ attention with his ocarina, the mermaids noticed and got excited) Daisy: It’s Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Mermaids: Hello, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrived after Sonic puts his ocarina away and sat next to them) Sonic: Hi, girls. Knuckles: What’s up? Tails: Hi there. Rosalina: We’re so glad to see you. Peach: Why did you stay away so long from us? Krystal: Didn’t you miss me? Zelda: Tell us one of your adventures. Samus: Something exciting and cool. Sonic: Wanna hear about the time Knuckles and I cut off Eggman’s hand in order to save Tails and then threw the hand to the Goanna, who also bit Mephiles and Seadramon? Zelda: I always liked that one. Daisy: Me too. Knuckles: Well, what can I say? It’s always your favorite. Tails: Well, Sonic. Go ahead and tell the story. (During the conversation, Toto, Teddiursa, and the girls carefully climbed down the cliff side and went on a huge rock, with Teddiursa hanging onto Molly and Dorothy carrying Toto. Sonic starts telling the story) Sonic: Well, there I was with my friends on Marooner’s Rock, surrounded by 40, or 50 pirates.... Amy: (Calling out) Oh, Sonic, guys! (The mermaids suddenly noticed Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls upon hearing Amy and became curious) Daisy: (Curiously) Who are they? (Sonic got confused at first) Sonic: What? (Realizes) Oh, them? That’s Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal. Tails: And the bear Pokemon with them is Teddiursa. Knuckles: And the dog with them is Toto. (The mermaids became excited) Peach: They got girlfriends! (They swam up to Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls in eagerness) Rosalina: Yep. I knew it. The three younger girls have great beauty, nice eyes, and a strong will. They should make a great couple. Sonic: (Confused) Really? Samus: Yeah. Daisy: If we want to see romance, we gotta set the mood. (The mermaids pulled out their instruments. On Rosalina’s description of each instrument, they began playing music) Rosalina: Percussion. Strings. Winds. And finally, words. (She begins singing) Rosalina: (Singing) There you see them Sitting there across the way They don’t got a lot to say But there’s something about them And you don’t know why But you’re dying to try You ought to kiss the girls (The other mermaids join Rosalina in the singing) Mermaids: (Singing) Yes, you want them Look at them you know you do It’s possible they want you too There is one way to ask them It don’t take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girls (Zelda turned to Molly and Dorothy for support) Zelda: Sing with us now. (Molly and Dorothy, realizing what’s going on, sang along too) Girls: (Singing) Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boys, too shy They ain’t gonna kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain’t that sad Ain’t it a shame Rosalina: (Singing) Too bad You’re gonna miss the girls (Realizing they’re right, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles turned to Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal respectively) Sonic: Care to dance, Amy? Tails: Shall we, Cosmo? Knuckles: May I have this dance, Tikal? (Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal smiled and blushed a little. But regardless, they nodded a yes, took Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ hands respectively, and started to float over the surface of the water and slowly dance) Amy: You three are great dancers. Sonic: Thank you. Knuckles: Learned how from our fairy friends. Tails: That’s part of class. Cosmo: That’s beautiful. Tikal: Impressive, guys. (They resume dancing as Molly, Dorothy, and the mermaids resume singing) Mermaids: (Singing) Now’s your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boys, you better do it soon No time will be better They don’t say a word And they won’t say a word Until you kiss the girls (Molly and Dorothy join in again) Girls: (Singing) Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girls La-la Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t stop now Don’t try to hide it how You gotta kiss the girls La-la Float along Listen to the song The song says kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girls (Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, and Knuckles and Tikal slowly start to lean forward to kiss as everyone got excited) Girls: (Singing) You’ve got to Kiss the girls Why don’t you Kiss the girls You gotta Kiss the girls Go on and Kiss the girls (As the song ended, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles suddenly heard something from afar and they shushed and stopped everyone) Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: (Whispering) Quiet, everyone! (The others got confused) Peach: (Whispering) What’s wrong, guys? (After dropping Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal off on a rock, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles flew over to another rock with a rock wall with a hole and peeked through to see a lone rowboat rowing a group of pirates and two prisoners across the water) Sonic: (Whispering) Yep, it’s Eggman and Mephiles, alright. Mermaids: (Whispering in shock) Eggman and Mephiles?! Samus: (Whispering) What’re they doing here? Tails: (Whispering) Don’t know yet. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ushered Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls to come over to where they are) Sonic: (Whispering) Quickly! Knuckles: (Whispering) They’re gonna pass by! (Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls flew over to them and peeked too while the mermaids swam over to them. There they saw a big rowboat carrying Eggman, Mephiles, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, Wack, and two Trolls who’re tied up to an anchor. The first Troll is a pink girl with a tall dark pink poofy hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue flowered tiara, and a blue one-strapped overall dress. She is Poppy, the princess of the Trolls and Peppy’s daughter. The other Troll is a blue male with a tall dark blue poofy hair, green eyes, and wearing a green leaf-like sleeveless vest, and brown pants. He is Branch, Poppy’s husband and prince of the Trolls. Sonic and his friends were shocked) Sonic: (Whispering) They’ve captured Poppy and Branch! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles took a closer look through the hole and saw where they’re heading to) Tails: (Whispering) Looks like they’re heading for Skull Rock. Krystal: (Whispering) My guess is that they’re gonna leave those two there to drown. (Sonic turned to the mermaids in determination) Sonic: (Whispering to the mermaids) Girls, go and get the Goanna Lizard to help us in a Plan B moment. Zelda: (Whispering) Are you sure? Sonic: (Whispering with a nod) Yes. Samus: (Whispering) But what about you guys? Sonic: (Whispering) We’re gonna go and save Poppy and Branch. (Understanding, the mermaids nod in agreement and swam away to get the Goanna Lizard. Sonic then turned to the others) Sonic: (Whispering) Come on! Let’s go see what they’re up to. (The group nods in agreement and they flew silently to Skull Rock to see what’s going on. In Skull Rock, they hide above a higher cliff side and eavesdropped on Eggman and Mephiles talking to Poppy and Branch, who are sitting on a rock with the anchor still tied to them) Eggman: Now, Poppy and Branch. This is mine and Mephiles’ deal. You tell us where Sonic the Hedgehog’s hideout is and we shall set you both free. Mephiles: So what do you say? (Realizing what’s going on, Sonic’s group got angry and concerned) Knuckles: (Whispering) You jerks! Sonic: (Whispering) My sentiments exactly! Dorothy: (Whispering) Poor Poppy and Branch. (Down below, Poppy and Branch defiantly spoke up) Poppy: We’ll never tell you. Branch: And even if we did, you wouldn’t let us go anyway. (Eggman and Mephiles turned to their henchmen for support) Mephiles: Are we not men of our word, guys? Eggman: Have we ever kept a promise? (Cubot became unsure) Cubot: (Unsure) Well, yeah.... (Orbot and Wack elbowed Cubot to agree) Cubot: Oh, always, Captain and Admiral! Orbot: You’re always honest. Wack: Never went behind uzzzzz. Tribot: Never! Eggman: So you better talk, you two. Or soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late. Mephiles: So, come on. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gave out determined looks. They are going to save Poppy and Branch or they’ll drown, whether Eggman and Mephiles likes it or not) Sonic: (Whispering) We’ll show the old Eggfish and Jewelhog. Knuckles: (To Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls quietly) Stay there, guys, and watch us have fun. Tails: (Whispering) It’ll be easy. (They flew away quietly) Molly: (Whispering in confusion) Fun? Amy: (Whispering) They’re gonna trick those pirates into freeing Poppy and Branch. (Realizing, Molly nods in agreement. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles hid behind a boulder near Eggman and Mephiles’ group’s location as Eggman and Mephiles tried to convince Poppy and Branch into talking) Mephiles: You must remember. There is no path through water to the Realm of the Dead. Eggman: So come on. Let’s be reasonable. Branch: (Turning his head defiantly) We don’t care. (To Branch) Right? Poppy: (Nods) That’s right. (Eggman gets angry and yells in Poppy and Branch’s faces) Eggman: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, POPPY AND BRANCH!! Mephiles: Eggman. Let’s remain calm. Branch: Why not talk about this all day until the tide comes in? Poppy: Yeah. And besides, you are both nothing but an Eggfish and Jewelhog. (Insulted, Mephiles stayed calm at first) Mephiles: Well, there is one thing I would like to say before we’ll give you one last chance…. (He shouted, startling Poppy and Branch) Mephiles: WE ARE NOT AN EGGFISH NOR A JEWELHOG!! (Suddenly, Sonic speaks in a deep voice) Sonic: (In a deep voice) Manatoa, mighty spirit of sea waters speak. (Hearing this, Eggman, Mephiles, and Wack got confused while Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot got scared. Poppy and Branch, on the other hand, knew who is really talking and kept quiet) Sonic: (In a deep voice) Beware, Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles. Bewaaaaaarrreee.... (Echoes a little) Eggman: Did you hear that, guys? Mephiles: What is that? Cubot: (Scared) Must be an evil spirit, Captain and Admiral. Tribot: (Scared) Let’s just get out of here. Cubot: (Terrified) Yeah. Orbot: (Sarcastically) Oh, sure. It’s trying to kill us. (Slaps Cubot and Tribot) ''Not! Wack: Get a grip! Eggman: Stand by while Mephiles and I take a look around. Mephiles: And don’t move from this spot. ''(They both pull their swords out and looked at us readers) Eggman: Spirit of the great sea water, is it? Hmph! Mephiles: Spirit, indeed. (They search the area where the voice came from, but unaware of where the source went, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles already flew to a higher spot in hiding) Sonic: (Whispering) Psst! Guys! (Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls looked towards Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) Knuckles: (Whispering) Watch this! (Sonic and Knuckles then spoke in Eggman and Mephiles’ voices respectively with Tails’ voice-changing device) Sonic and Knuckles: (Imitating Eggman and Mephiles) Oh, guys? (Thinking it’s really their captain and admiral, Wack and the robots answered) Mates: Yes, Captain and Admiral? Knuckles: (Imitating Mephiles) There is nothing there. Sonic: (Imitating Eggman) And I decided to cancel my plan. So release Poppy and Branch and take them back to their people. Cubot: Oh, okay! Tribot: Aye-aye, sirs! Orbot: Release Poppy...! (They were about to go to Poppy and Branch when Wack stopped them, suspicious while Orbot stopped himself upon suspicion) Wack: But Captain, Admiral, why are you quitting the plan? Orbot: You got my idea to maroon them and leave them here to drown if.... (Sonic finally spoke up in Eggman’s voice) Sonic: (Imitating Eggman) Those are our orders, guys! Knuckles: (Imitating Mephiles) So mind your business and do what we say! (Giving in, Wack and the robots went over to Poppy and Branch) Wack: Fine. Orbot: Orders are orders, I guess. (Teddiursa and the girls giggled quietly while Toto panted happily, seeing how funny the way Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles tricked Wack and the robots easily. Eggman and Mephiles meanwhile, continued their search when suddenly, they heard the mates talking while rowing themselves, Poppy, and Branch out of Skull Rock) Orbot: (Sarcastically) Well, at least Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles are coming to their senses. Eggman and Mephiles: (To themselves) What the...? Tribot: We told them all along the Trolls would never betray Sonic the Hedgehog, but would they listen? Orbot: (Sarcastically) Noooo. (Seriously) They just had to be so stupid.... (Suddenly, Wack, who are glaring at this stupid request of releasing Poppy and Branch, suddenly got shocked that Eggman and Mephiles are right behind them) Wack: Hate to interrupt, but.... (He points at Eggman and Mephiles, who are behind the robots, and the robots noticed too) Eggman: (Calmly) And just what do you think you’re doing, guys? Mephiles: (Calmly) And why are you leaving right now? Cubot: Doing what you asked us to do, release Poppy and Branch. Tribot: Part of your orders. (Eggman stops the boat with his foot as he and Mephiles started to get angry) Eggman: (Anger rising) Our orders? Mephiles: (Anger rising) What orders? Cubot: Well, your orders, Captain and Admiral. Tribot: Yeah. Orbot: Don’t you remember? You just called us over there to release.... (Eggman and Mephiles finally shouts at them in anger and Eggman angrily pushes the boat back in Skull Rock) Mephiles: (Angrily) Put them back!! Eggman: (Angrily) You blithering idiots!! (Once back at Poppy and Branch’s supposed to be death spot, Wack glared at the robots) Wack: I told you the captain and admiral would never tell uzzzzz to do thizzzzz! I have a zzzzuzzzzpiciouzzzzz feeling zzzzzomething’zzzz up. (With Eggman and Mephiles, they are mumbling angrily) Mephiles: (Mumbling angrily) “Our orders.” Eggman: (Mumbling angrily) Of all the bumbling, idiotic.... (Suddenly, they heard Sonic and Knuckles’ voices imitating them and smirked evilly as their enemies spoke, realizing what’s going on) Knuckles: (Imitating Mephiles) Guys, just what are you doing? Sonic: (Imitating Eggman) Are you being lazy? Orbot: (Putting Poppy and Branch back at their spot) Putting them back like you said, Captain and Admiral. Sonic: (Imitating Eggman) Well, we change our minds. Knuckles: (Imitating Mephiles) So there. (Wack grew impatient) Orbot: We don’t get it, Captain and Admiral. One minute you said release them, then you tell us.... (Wack had enough of this) Wack: I bet you’re just messing with us!! (Sonic and Knuckles grew impatient and Sonic, in Eggman’s voice, spoke calmly at first, interrupting Wack) Sonic: (Imitating Eggman) For the last time, guys. Take Poppy and Branch back to their people. (As he said this, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are unaware that Eggman and Mephiles are quietly climbing up to their location to sneak attack them. Sonic then lashed out) Sonic: (Imitating Eggman angrily) UNDERSTAND?! (After the brief echo from the shouting, Wack gave in) Wack: Aye-aye, zzzzzirzzzz. Tribot: The captain never yelled at us that loud before. Orbot: Believe me and Pain, he does. Cubot: Yep. (Just when they took a step to get to Poppy and Branch, Sonic and Knuckles spoke up in Eggman and Mephiles’ voices again, more happy) Sonic: (Imitating Eggman) And one more thing.... Mates: Yes? Sonic: (Imitating Eggman) When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew they can help themselves to mine and Mephiles’ delicious beer and rum. Knuckles: (Imitating Mephiles) And for the record, not only am I gonna let you have the rum and beer, but we’ll also…. (Eggman and Mephiles were about to strike Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles with their hook and energy ball respectively when Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls noticed) Girls: Guys! (Teddiursa chirped and Toto barked as well. Hearing them, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dodged and flew out of the way while the device got caught in Eggman’s hook, breaking it) Eggman: (Thinking he got Sonic) Here’s your spirit, guys! Or should we say...! (He was about to show “Sonic’s body” when he noticed the broken device on his hook instead. As Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles flew around the mates, they realized finally) Robots: It’s Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Wack: I knew something was fishy! (Teddiursa and the girls high-fived while Toto barked happily, proud of their accomplishment for screaming out to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles at the right moment. Eggman then threw aside the broken machine with Mephiles’ help) Eggman: Stupid pests! Mephiles: You pests! Sonic: (Mockingly) Aw, that’s not nice, Captain and Admiral. Eggman: Come down here, if you like the taste of cold steel! Mephiles: Or hot energy balls! Sonic: Watch this, Teddiursa, Toto, and girls! (He, Tails, and Knuckles dove down at Eggman and Mephiles) Molly and Dorothy: Guys, be careful! Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal: Don’t let them hurt you! (Sonic carefully grabbed Eggman’s blade of the sword and twanged it, making it briefly vibrate. Then Knuckles zipped by the mates. As he zipped by, Knucles shoved Cubot down. Then, after dodging Eggman and Mephiles’ sword swipes and snatching Eggman’s gun, Tails flew down to the mates while Cubot got up and Tails hands Cubot the gun) Tails: Try your luck, Cubot? Cubot: (Accepting the gun) Gladly! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles continued flying around, teasing Cubot as he tried to aim and shoot) Eggman: Let them have it! Mephiles: What are you waiting for?! Orbot: Blast them! Cubot: I’m trying, Orbot! (Suddenly, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stopped flying around and floated in front of Eggman and Mephiles, making the captain and admiral realize what they’re up to) Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Right here, Cubot! (Cubot aimed the gun at them) Eggman: Hold it, you stupe! Mephiles: No! No! Cubot: Now? Wack, Orbot, and Tribot: No! Cubot: Okay! (He fires, but Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dodged and Eggman and Mephiles lost their balance and fell, missing the bullet too and the bullet struck the rocky wall. Cubot got shocked, thinking he shot Eggman and Mephiles) Cubot: Captain, Admiral? Are you okay? Orbot: He’s pushing up daisies, you moron! (Hearing him, Cubot dropped the gun in horror. Even Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls were surprised) Cosmo: How dreadful. Dorothy: What a horrific way for them to die. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles landed on a cliff side, and Sonic takes Eggman’s hat and saluted) Sonic: What a pity, guys. Tails: We’re afraid we’ve lost the dear captain and admiral. Knuckles: Fare thee well. (Unaware of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, Eggman and Mephiles climbed up on the cliff side, their swords ready to stab the Mobians from behind. But even though the mates noticed, Cubot shouted out) Cubot: Captain, Admiral! Orbot, Tribot, and Wack: You idiots! (Eggman and Mephiles stopped what they were doing upon hearing them. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles turned to Eggman and Mephiles) Knuckles: In the back, Captain and Admiral? Sonic: That’s not nice. Tails: Indeed, it’s not. (Eggman and Mephiles tried to stab Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, but the three Mobians instead made them stab the hat instead. After removing his hat from the swords, Eggman puts it on, and after Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles pulled their daggers out, they began dueling) Girls: Come on, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Wack: Give it to him, Captain and Admiral! Orbot: Cleave them to the brisket! Cubot: (Confused) What does that mean? Tribot: I have no idea either. (Suddenly, Sonic pushed Eggman’s hat down onto his waist, ripping the top off. After Sonic pulled Eggman’s mustache and Knuckles poked Mephiles’ noseless part of his muzzle, Eggman and Mephiles got angry and Eggman ripped free from his hat and the duel resumed. Then they locked blades and Eggman and Sonic walked off the cliff edge into the air with Mephiles noticing) Eggman: We got you this time, pests. Mephiles: Uh, Eggman…? (But Sonic, since he can fly, gestured to Eggman that he’s in the air. Realizing, Eggman almost fell towards the water when he grabbed onto the ledge with his hook. After Tails and Knuckles shoved Mephiles into the water, Sonic then landed on the cliff edge next to Tails and Knuckles and they put their daggers away) Sonic: Well, well, a Eggfish on a hook! Knuckles: And a wet Jewelhog! Tails: (Laughs) That’s a good one! Eggman: (Angrily) We’ll get you for this, pests! Mephiles: (Angrily) If it’s the last thing we do! (Suddenly, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles heard ticking nearby upon noticing the mermaids coming in) Peach: Sorry we’re late. Zelda: We got help as requested. Sonic: I say, Captain and Admiral. Tails: Did you hear something just now? Knuckles: Well, I did. (Eggman and Mephiles suddenly heard the ticking and Eggman got scared) Eggman: No! Mephiles: (Flatly) Oh boy. (Suddenly, Goanna appeared in the water and licked his lips in hunger) Goanna: Hello, Eggman! (Then he jumps at Eggman) Eggman: No! (Goanna bites part of Eggman’s cape off and after chewing it, he swallowed it) Sonic: Hey, Goanna? Tails: Do you like this Eggfish and Jewelhog? (Goanna nods eagerly) Goanna: You know I love them! Knuckles: You do? Well, go after them! (Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls were surprised at this) Dorothy: Oh no! Amy: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, that’s crazy! Tikal: And mean! (After Mephiles climbed up to where Eggman is and tried to help Eggman climb back up, Goanna grabbed another part of Eggman’s ripped cape with his jaws and after the two tried to hang on, Eggman’s hook and Mephiles slipped off the cliff edge and fell into the water with Goanna. They then popped out of the water, with Eggman in Goanna’s jaws and his clothes torn up, and Mephiles swam away to the mates while Eggman screamed for the mates) Eggman: GUYS!! (The mates jumped into the rowboat and after helping Mephiles in and wrapping him in a towel, Cubot tried to paddle quickly) Cubot: Don’t go away, Captain! Tribot: We just saved Admiral Mephiles first! Orbot: We’ll save you now, sir! (After Eggman’s feet hung onto the edge of Goanna’s jaws, Goanna began snapping his jaws at him, trying to eat him) Eggman: Guys! Guys! Mephiles: Hurry up, guys! Wack: The Captain...! Cubot: I’m trying, guys! Calm down! (Goanna attempts to eat Eggman, but the captain pushed his way out, only for Goanna to bite his foot. After Eggman placed his hand and hook onto the edge of Goanna’s jaws, Goanna used his tail to slap Eggman off his jaws and into the water with Goanna chasing after him, snapping his jaws. After emerging from the water, Eggman is holding onto Goanna’s muzzle tightly with Goanna swimming away with him, passing by the rowboat, which Cubot stopped rowing) Cubot: Captain! Mates: Captain! (Eggman jumped off Goanna’s muzzle and ran across the lizard’s back towards the rowboat) Eggman: Guys! Guys! (He leapt at the rowboat but Goanna caught up to him and Eggman landed in Goanna’s mouth. Cubot got ready to whack Goanna in the head with the oar) Cubot: Give him back, you brute! (Eggman suddenly popped out of Goanna’s mouth and despite Mephiles and the mates trying to stop him, Cubot accidentally whacked Eggman in the head with his oar, sending both Goanna and the captain underwater. Eggman quickly swam up to the rowboat and stood on the edge as Mephiles and the matess quickly paddled out to Skull Rock’s exit, which is almost submerged in water) Eggman: Row for the ship! Row for the sh...! (Then with a wham, Eggman crashed into the wall and fell into the water while the rowboat got out. Goanna emerged and swam after him. Eggman regained consciousness and upon noticing Goanna, he screamed and quickly swam to the exit. He crashed into the wall, but Goanna crashed through it, sending him outside of Skull Rock. Once outside, Eggman swam away back to his ship as quick as he can with Goanna chasing behind him) Eggman: Guys! (After they were gone, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who are back with Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls on the top of Skull Rock, crowed in victory) Daisy: (Laughs) That was awesome! Rosalina: This’ll be a great humiliation they’ll never forget. Sonic’s group: Thanks! Mermaids: You’re welcome! (After both groups said goodbye, the mermaids then swam away. The girls suddenly remembered Poppy and Branch) Dorothy: Guys! What about Poppy and Branch? Amy: You forgot them! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got confused at first) Sonic: (Confused) Poppy and Branch? (Realizes along with Tails and Knuckles) Oh yeah! Poppy and Branch! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles flew back inside and found Poppy and Branch, still tied to the anchor and sitting on the rock, nearly submerged in water) Poppy: Down here...! Branch: Hurry…! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dives under, then with Knuckles’ help, Sonic cuts Poppy and Branch free from the anchor, and they flew outside with Sonic carrying Poppy and Tails carrying Branch) Poppy: Thank you, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Branch: That was a close one. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: You’re welcome. (They fly past Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls) Amy: Sonic! Cosmo: Tails! Tikal: Knuckles! Molly: Wait for us! Dorothy: Don’t leave us behind! Sonic: We’re not! Tails: Come on! Knuckles: Let’s get these two home! (And with that, they all flew to the Troll Village quickly just as sunset arrived) Coming up: Eggman and Mephiles find out about Coco’s banishment from the mates and decides to search in the Forest Labyrinth, only to be teased by Sonic and his friends, as well as Poppy and Branch, as part of their payback for nearly costing both Poppy and Branch and the Troll-finding group’s lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies